or you could join us
by Val-Creative
Summary: Eleven/Amy/Rory. "For the last time, Pond, I'm not snogging you on the night you married Rory." Set after 'The Big Bang'. Oneshot. Fluffish.


**_x.o.x.o.x_**

"…Just a _little_ snog then?" She fluttered her eyelashes up at him, and through her pearly, beaded bridal veil fanning her shoulders, the Doctor watched Rory turn a funny color.

"For the last time, Pond, I'm not snogging you on the night you married Rory."

She pouted (_rather prettily… but that is -besides- the point…_) and kicked her right foot up in the air as her legs crossed. Her poor little pinchy, white sandals completely abandoned somewhere in one of the countless coral-colored hallways. On her feet now were an ugly combination of dress/wedge/motorcycling boots in black pleather and plastic gold buckles. _Very ugly. And yet very Amy. _The Doctor was fairly certain he had nothing of the sort in the TARDIS' wardrobe closets. She must have brought them along herself. Making herself at home already.

They had just prevented potential calamity with a very vengeful Egyptian goddess and an innocent star colony outside Felspoon, all wedding attire still intact— minus the one or _three_ scorch marks in the Doctor's coattails and in the silken hem of Amy's wedding dress. Well deserved rest seemed appropriate as the spaceship floated smoothly along some constellation.

"Best be off, I think." The Doctor cleared his throat, winking slightly at a suddenly relieved-looking Rory. He took a moment to smarten up his white scarf working free from his neck-collar as he spoke, "I need not dally here any longer and further interrupt the... festivities of your wedding night…"

As Rory murmured his appreciation, smiling and reaching for Amy's hand settled on his thigh, she slipped away from him to slink up to the other man standing atop the control room's staircase.

"—Or… you could join us…?..." Amy suggested with a raised eyebrow, skimming the tips of her cherry-red, lacquered fingernails seductively down the Doctor's tuxedo scarf.

"_Amy_! _Wha_-?"

"Oh, shut it you," she snapped coolly at her new husband who stared back at her stung, "I've seen you two making eyes at each other while you think my back has turned." Amy made a _'I'm-watching-you'_ gesture with her first two fingers between them. "I would be jealous if I didn't think it was sexy." Rory made a suffocating, helpless noise, and buried his face into his hands.

"Actually, it's happened a couple times while you were looking," the Doctor added, calmly peeling her away, slender digit-by-digit.

"Then you _definitely_ owe me," she said, smirking once he backed a safe distance from her.

"I'm not taking you up on your offer, Pond—"

"_Thank you_," Rory muffled, not moving from his hunched sit in a swivel chair by the glass railings. "_Amy, can we please just_…?"

"—though I'm curious to know why I'm so unattractive in your eyes, Rory." The Doctor frowned pensively, crossing his arms, "Pond, didn't I call Rory 'gorgeous' once? I thought I did." The other man slowly met the Doctor's stormy, kind eyes and reddened—unsure at this point if it was a continuation of mortification or not.

"You did, I remember," she piped up, inattentively fluffing her wavy hair and attached veil in the reflected darkness of one of the less-important console screens.

"Well, Rory?"

The frazzled man in the groom-suit glanced from the Doctor to his wife to the Doctor, spluttering wordlessly.

"Isn't he adorable when he fusses?" Amy stared admiringly with the clearly amused Doctor at Rory who resolved at accepting his circumstances (that he was traveling with _bloomin' _lunatics), throwing up his hands up in exasperation, and climbing up the staircase, allowing both of his companions to hook their arms around his neck.

"Do not ever doubt that you both aren't dear to me," the Doctor said, planting a kiss on Amy's forehead and then—_to one's mounting horror; to another's glee_—the top of Rory's head. He then shoved them hard towards the nearest corridor. "Now go. Go have fun. Whatever you humans like to do on your wedding night. I know for a fact that the walls of the bedrooms are sound-proof."

At that, the light in Amy's grin supernovaed, and she hurriedly yanked her gaping husband out by the embellished, cream-colored tie.

**_x.o.x.o.x_**

_End._**_  
_**

* * *

****_And then, after an hour or so, the Doctor soon joined them in the sound-proof bedroom. XDD Shaddup. Don't tell me that isn't an awesome fantasy.  
_

_Doctor Who isn't my property. But if Matt and Karen were... I'd have a field day. But. I love these three. So much. They belong together forever and ever and ever. Teasing, smexi, possessive, fluffy, adventure-filled, and cuddly group marriage. If you aren't a fan of a giant **threesome **suggestive crackish of **Eleven/Amy/Rory**... why are you still here? XD __I'm glad if you are sticking around though. I plan on writing more for this threesome eventually. More naughty. Did everyone like the series finale? Anything particular? If you wanna leave a **comment **about the story... you get nummy TARDIS shaped cookies! YAY!__  
_


End file.
